Gnome's Ramblings (UP Wrestling Promo)
by BlindmanV2
Summary: UP Wrestling Promo, For the debut of Drust Kluck, a "Gnome Druid" Details inside, Sign up, I'd love to fight you!


**Author's Notes: So This is my debut Promo for UP Wrestling AKA Ultimate Progress Wrestling, Their Debut Show takes place on Jan the 24th, however, it is already booked. They Book every two weeks, join on Facebook, at UP Wrestling, or look for them at the subreddit e-feds.**

**Enough shilling enjoy, but remember I don't own a thing... and Yes I used Pathfinder 2E lore.**

* * *

(The Scene opens up in a small woodsy area in Daytona Beach, FL)

"At Last, I am in my element, with MY people!" The Camera turns to see Drust Kluck in a green wig, wearing a red necktie with DK on it, and a sleeveless camouflage jacket, and His lime Green wrestling tights. He slowly turns, so the words; "Fey," "Druid," "DK," and "Gnome" were shown. Giving the signal the camera zooms out, showing tall trees with various birds and animals running around.

As the camera lowers and zooms in again, a monkey is seen passing the man a large wooden branch. "Thanks, Diddy, stick around if you want." A cough from the man. "My Name is Drust Kluck, feel free to call me, Drust K. Luck or Just DK. You are in my Forest of Dreams! Now while sadly I don't live among these animals, I visit every day. So I don't lose my Druidic powers, you see, I as a Gnome of the forest, I must live by traditions."

Drust starts drawling random patterns on the ground. "I'm getting ahead of myself, y'all might be wondering: "What is a Druid or a Gnome, or even Fey?" Well, the voice in my head great questions!" Drust starts laughing too and at himself. "Fey are fairy people who live in the Feywilds, think living in a magical rainforest, full of talking animals and maybe some dancing trees. And the Fey themselves, some people claim they're evil tricksters, liars, and thieves." Drust was Drawing the symbols on the ground this whole time. "However, ask yourselves, have you ever seen a Fey? No, only hearsay! Which can easily be made-up and misunderstood!"

"How do I know this, you ask? Become Gnomes lived with the Fey at one point in time, It's in our blood. Yet you ask, well, is it in your blood or my blood? well, no, maybe not, it isn't in my blood, but neither is quitting yet I do that enough anyway." Still drawing symbols in the dirt. "Now Gnomes are said to be close to the Fey, check. However, you ask, aren't Gnome supposed to be small, both in size and weight? Well, Yes, keen eye. I am still a Gnome, believe me, that I was cursed in this human body, I'm just a tenant paying rent inside this body and mind, I got to windows, and I call them my eyes… " DK slaps himself across the face. "Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, Gnomes!"

"Gnomes are said to be scatterbrained, nonsensical, and finicky. That is because of one thing, The Bleaching!" Drust signals for the Monkey to come by his side, he stars petting him like a real pet. The camera gets close on his face, Drust gets serious and speaks softer and slower. "The Bleaching is something Gnomes go through if they don't make new ideas, new families and friends, new experiences or callings in life. What happens is we literally lose our color, our smile, our happy demeanor, and if we don't get out of it, we die! Now, as for why I Joined, UP Wrestling was because I didn't want to go through The Bleaching! I need this, I will live this, even if I am a quitter… I Will not quit!"

Drust Kluck releases the monkey as the camera zooms out and Drust keeps drawing symbols. "That was my Monkey Diddy, he used to travel with me, We'd go on adventures together, he's still a dear friend. Now for the fun part Druid, I am an Animal Order Druid, which means I can't harm animals willingly." Drust is still drawing, they appear to form something. "Druids are protectors of the wild, and everything that inhabits it. Unlike Rangers, we can use magic we were gifted with; unlike clerics, we don't have to follow a god to do so. Some of us can speak to animals like me, "Animal" others can even become animals, "Wild," while others control the weather, "Storm," others still can talk to plants. "Leaf," these are the four Druidic orders."

"Now, before I go, you're possibly wondering what I been drawing, well that is the Druidic Alphabet, now I can not teach it to you, but feel free to look at these at any time." The camera slowly pans over the Alphabet, taking in the strange symbols. "As for my Opponent, well, Brother, you got your work cut out for you." Drust waves goodbye as he asks Diddy to do the same. "Peace, Love, and Hugs, and a big Yeah Boi!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was a weird one in the I haven't made the character it's based on fully, Anywho UP Wrestling combines E-Feds with D&D like mechanics, like stats, and a secret, join for the full info!**


End file.
